


Love At First Sight

by Obsession137



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, teacher!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/Obsession137
Summary: Peter goes to a college bar and meets the most attractive man he has ever seen.  When Tony buys him a drink, he doesn't think it's necessary to explain that he's too young to drink, and when Tony's tongue is down his throat it's still not necessary to point out he's only fifteen.  It's just harmless fun to Peter.  That is, until he gets to school the next day to find out that the man he'd passionately made out with the day before is his new physics teacher.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sort of inspired by Pretty Little Liars, and you can definitely see that in this first chapter. 
> 
> Peter is underage. If that makes you uncomfortable, then please don't read.
> 
> This story is actually based off an rp between me and my best friend whose A03 is TheKM. Go check her out if you like TWD, as she writes for TWD :)
> 
> Anyway, if you're happy to proceed, then enjoy!

Part of Peter knew that slipping inside a college bar when he was underage was a really stupid idea, but the other part of Peter was in survival mode and he knew Flash Thompson wouldn’t come looking for him in such an establishment.  He was slightly out of breath when the door closed behind him.  He took a quick glance back out through the window, just to make sure Flash wasn’t following him.

Flash Thompson was Peter’s tormentor.  Every day at school was a nightmare, and every day _after_ school was even worse.  Flash would follow him home and do things to him that he’d never get away with doing in the school grounds.  Yesterday he’d followed Peter down a back alley and shoved him into a dumpster after stealing all the money he had on him.  The day before that, he’d waited till Peter was almost home – lulling him into a false sense of security – before he had tossed eggs at him from where he was hidden across the street.  One had only narrowly missed Peter’s eye.  The point was, today Peter really wanted to avoid anything happening, which was why he found himself in the bar he was now standing in.

It was nice in the bar.  Since it was Peter’s first time in such a place, he wasn’t sure what he expected, but he hadn’t expected it to be so chilled out.  He was surprised he hadn’t been kicked out just yet.  He casually walked towards the bar and slipped into one of the seats.  He picked up a menu from in front of him and scanned it for something that would stop the incessant rumbling of his stomach. 

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked as she approached Peter, smiling warmly at him.  Peter glanced up from the menu at the lady and smiled back, trying to seem older and more mature – college-age.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and some fries,” he said slowly, watching her face for any signs of suspicion on his age.  But he seemed to have fooled her. 

“Coming right up!  Anything to drink?”

“Uh, no.  No thanks,” Peter said quickly.  The lady nodded and took the menu from him, leaving him alone.  Peter pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and sent a quick text to his Aunt May.

**_Peter_ ** _: Studying at Ned’s.  I’ll be back late tonight, don’t wait up x_

Just as he was putting his phone away, Peter heard the stool next to him scrape across the floor and from the corner of his eye he could see somebody sit down.

Were they expected to talk to each other?  Was that how bars worked?  Was there a code?  Rules?  Peter was beginning to panic a little.  He couldn’t make casual conversation with a stranger… this was a mistake…

“Can I get a beer?” the stranger asked.

Peter turned his head to look at the guy – no, _man_ – next to him and his mouth went dry.  Never in his fifteen years had he been so stunned by the attractiveness of another person, and certainly not by someone so… grown up… but this man was _hot_ , and Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away.  His deep brown eyes, chiselled cheekbones, rough-looking but perfectly sculpted stubble… and those lips were so alluring to Peter.  He wondered what it would feel like to have them pressed against his own…

“-Hello?”

 _Shit_ , Peter thought, alarm bells ringing loudly in his head.  He quickly tore his eyes away from the man’s beautiful face, dropping his gaze down to his hands which were wrapped firmly around a pint of foamy beer.

“I- uh, hi,” Peter stammered, feeling his cheeks grow hot.  He tried to focus on anything that wasn’t the man’s piercing gaze on his face.  Every second that passed made Peter’s face grow redder.  He stared at calloused hands and wished they could touch him – caress him.  _Fuck_ , Peter thought.  _How horny am I?  Getting turned on by a complete stranger.  Not to mention he’s OLD._

“I asked if I can buy you a beer?” the man’s husky voice broke Peter out of his thoughts.  He glanced back up to see those penetrating eyes staring deeply into his own, and Peter could barely find the words.  He should have said, _no_.  _I’m too young_.  But what he should have done versus what the bulge in his too-tight jeans made him do were two separate things.

“Sure,” he blurted out, grinning despite his nerves.  The man smiled back at him, and Peter was sure his face couldn’t get any redder.  Why was this man so appealing to him?  Why did everything he do affect Peter in this way?  Was this love at first sight?  Peter had never believed in such nonsense before, but what else could describe the intense feelings he was feeling?

The bartender brought Peter’s beer over along with his food, but at this point Peter wasn’t hungry anymore – well, not for food, anyway. 

The man inched his stool closer to Peter, and the closeness was almost intoxicating.  Peter took a hasty gulp of beer from his glass, trying not to make any faces at the bitter taste.  It was his first time drinking alcohol, and he couldn’t let on that he’d never tried it before.  If he was to be kicked out of the bar for being too young right in front of this gorgeous man, Peter was sure he’d die of embarrassment.

“I’m Tony,” the man – _Tony_ – said.  “What’s your name?”

“I- uh- I’m Peter.  Thanks for the… the, uh, beer,” Peter said quietly, peering up at Tony and trying not to get caught up in his gaze again. 

“It’s alright,” Tony said, leaning a little closer to Peter.  “When you see a beautiful man sitting alone at the bar, you’d be an idiot not to buy him a drink.”

Peter blinked and shook his head slightly.  _Beautiful_?  Peter wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.  He was awkward and plain and it was damn-near impossible for him to grow any facial hair.  He’d have a baby face forever, not to mention his eyes were so big that he always looked wide-eyed and in awe and he _hated_ it but nothing could be done because that was just how his face was.  But _beautiful_? 

“Th- thanks.  You’re… uh… handsome.  I mean, you’re attractive.  You know?” Peter hated how he stuttered when he was nervous, and he hated how Tony was turning him into a blushing mess by just _smiling_ at him.  

Which he did.  _Again_.  Peter almost swooned.  He took another few sips of his drink, hoping Tony would say something to make him forget how painfully awkward he was being every time he opened his mouth.

“You’re sweet,” Tony said softly, cocking his head to the side and watching Peter carefully.  “What do you do?  You live around here?”

Peter put his drink down and cleared his throat.  He needed to be cautious here – he couldn’t tell the _truth_ , but he also didn’t want to lie.  He was in dangerous territory.  If anyone found out he was underage and _drinking_ , not to mention flirting with a man three times his age, he could be in a lot of trouble, and he wouldn’t want to put Aunt May through that.

“I’m a student,” Peter said slowly, choosing his words carefully.  It wasn’t technically a lie – he _was_ a student.  Just a high-school student rather than a college student.  “And yeah, I’ve lived in New York my whole life.” Peter desperately wanted to change the subject before Tony asked him anything else.  “You?”

Tony nodded and leaned back, taking a swig of his beer.  “I figured you were a student.”

“… Why?”

“You have that youthful studious air about you.”

Peter frowned and raised his eyebrows, finishing his beer before speaking.  “Are you saying I look like a nerd?”

Tony smiled and grabbed the bartender to buy Peter another drink.  Peter was about to protest, but Tony spoke before he could say anything.  “Nothing wrong with being a nerd.  In fact, I think it looks _really_ sexy on you.”

Peter’s blush crept back up his skin and made his face feel hot.  The bartender placed his beer down, and Peter took the opportunity to guzzle some down, trying to distract himself from the fact that Tony had just called him ‘sexy’.  He was already feeling a bit light-headed.  He hadn’t touched his food and it was probably cold by now, but the fluttering in his stomach made it impossible to eat.  He knew it was a bad idea to keep drinking – with every sip Tony was becoming more and more enticing.

“Thanks, I… uh…” Peter cleared his throat.  “Um, what do you do, Tony?”

“I’m a teacher,” Tony replied.  “Don’t worry, I’m not teaching at this college,” he added quickly, smirking at Peter.  “I actually just moved here.  Starting my new job tomorrow.”

“What do you teach?” Peter asked, noticing that Tony definitely didn’t seem like a teacher.  He’d never seen a teacher so… deliciously hot.  He felt sorry for whoever Tony’s students were going to be, having to keep their eyes off him.

“Physics.  What do you study?”

The question caught Peter off guard.  He couldn’t exactly say ‘everything’.  _Think, Peter, think_.  He decided to go for the subject he planned to study when he eventually went to college.  So it wasn’t _really_ a lie… was it?

“Math,” Peter replied.  “But I love physics.  I find it really interesting.”

Tony raised his eyebrows.  “Do you now?

Peter gulped and tried to keep his voice calm and steady.  “Yes.  My favourite topic is- _was_ \- quantum entanglement.  Well, all quantum physics.  It’s great.”

“You like quantum physics, huh?” Tony looked impressed.  “Weirdly enough, that’s also my favourite.”

“I also find quantum tunnelling really fascinating,” Peter said, before he could stop himself.  He just couldn’t believe this sexy man he’d met in a _bar_ was smart and interested in physics, just like him.  It was almost like they were _meant_ to meet.  _Love at first sight, love at first sight_ , his overly-romantic brain kept screaming at him.

“I find _you_ really fascinating,” Tony replied quietly, and Peter nearly jumped when he felt the calloused hand he’d been staring at earlier, touch his own hand.  Tony’s hand covered Peter’s, his thumb gently rubbing circles into Peter’s soft, pale skin.  Peter’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at their hands and then up at Tony’s face, not sure what he was supposed to do.  He’d never been in a relationship – he’d never even come _close_ to being in a relationship.  This was all new territory to him, and he really didn’t want to screw it up.

Peter used his free hand to finish his second pint of beer, and by now he was feeling buzzed. 

“Is this okay?” Tony murmured, voice low and seductive.  Peter could barely breathe.

“Is… huh?”

“Me… holding your hand like this,” Tony said softly.  “We only just met… tell me if I’m pushing my luck.”

Peter stared at him and swallowed hard.  “Tell me if _I’m_ pushing my luck by telling you I want you to kiss me.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he realised what he’d just said.  _Do. Not. Drink. Ever. Again._

But Tony seemed intrigued by Peter’s words.  “Come with me.”

Tony stood up, pulling Peter up with him.  He started walking towards the bathroom, pulling Peter along behind him.  Peter went along with it wordlessly, a billion different thoughts running through his alcohol-soaked brain.  _Be careful_ , the reasonable, sensible part of his mind told him.  _He’s a lot older than you and you only just met him_.

 _But he’s hot and he wants to KISS you_ , the horny part of his mind interjected.

The debate continued until Peter was dragged into the bathroom, and then shoved up against the wall.  Peter’s heart hammered in his chest and he _wanted_ Tony.  So what if he was being stupid and reckless?  Tony _wanted_ him back and those lips he’d thought about kissing earlier at the bar were now only inches away from his own inexperienced lips… he just had to close the gap…

And maybe it was the alcohol, spurring him on – making him more confident than usual – but Peter threw his arms around Tony’s neck and crashed his lips against the older man’s.  Tony moaned against Peter’s mouth and pulled him closer, arms wrapped tightly around him.  The kiss was a bit sloppy and they both tasted of beer, and Peter was sure he was doing _everything_ wrong but he couldn’t stop himself from deepening the already hungry kiss.

Tony gently pushed Peter back, breaking the kiss.  He let out an amused huff and let his hands fall to rest on Peter’s hips. 

“What?” Peter asked breathlessly, staring up at Tony, wanting more.

“I’m just wondering whether I’m dreaming, because you’re honestly too good to be true,” Tony whispered, guiding Peter towards the sinks by his hips and then effortlessly lifting him onto the counter. 

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, his arms still wrapped around the man’s neck.  He slid himself closer and leaned up to kiss Tony again.

Tony responded by running a hand through Peter’s hair and tangling his fingers through his curls as he kissed back, this time gently biting on Peter’s bottom lip to slip his tongue inside his mouth.  Peter moaned quietly and parted his lips, loving the feeling of Tony’s tongue against his own. 

He’d always thought that kissing with tongues was gross and unhygienic, and he’d never really _wanted_ to do it.  But making out with Tony was the hottest thing he had ever done, and he couldn’t even begin to understand the mixture of feelings that were consuming him and making him go completely weak at the knees.  It was so good – so _so_ good.

Just when Peter was beginning to run out of air, Tony pulled back to stare at him, lowering one of his hands to rest on Peter’s thigh.  The contact made Peter’s leg tingle and he was painfully aware of the growing erection under his jeans.  Were they going to… do _that_?  As much as the thought drove Peter crazy with lust, he was also suddenly feeling unsure of himself.  Did he really want to lose his virginity in this way?  In the bathroom of a bar where anyone could just walk in on them?  When his mind was distorted by alcohol?  With a guy he’d literally just met?

“No!” Peter said quickly, wincing at how loud he’d yelled and at how his voice had echoed around the room.

“No what?” Tony asked, stepping back.

“I, uh… I should really… go…”

Tony raised his eyebrows.  “ _Now_?”

“Yeah, I just remembered I have a… a… paper due.  And…” he racked his brain for something that sounded more grown up.  “Groceries!  I forgot to get groceries.  It was really nice meeting you, Tony.”

Peter jumped off the counter, trying desperately to hide his erection.  He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid.  What was _wrong_ with him?

“Okay, okay,” Tony replied, not sounding fussed.  “But tell me I get to see you again?”

“You want to see me again?” Peter asked in surprise.  His kissing hadn’t been _totally_ horrendous? 

Tony smiled.  “Definitely.”

Peter couldn’t help smiling back.  “I would love to see you again.”

“What’s your number?” Tony asked, pulling his phone out to type Peter’s number in.  Peter told him, and then he received a text message seconds later from an unknown number.  He saved the contact as Tony and then smiled shyly up at the man who he’d been passionately kissing just moments ago.

“I should-”

“-Get your groceries.  Yeah,” Tony said. 

Peter nodded awkwardly and turned to leave.  Just as he was about to walk through the door, he felt a hand on his wrist and Tony was pulling him in for one more kiss.  Peter kissed back softly, sighing into it and smiling against Tony’s lips.

When they broke apart, Tony ran a hand over Peter’s cheek and then leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

“I’ll see you around, Peter.”

“Yeah,” Peter whispered back, staring up at Tony in bewilderment.  He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Tony, before walking out of the bathroom and out of the bar to the outside world.

He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he walked home.  Anyone walking past him would think he was deranged.  Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that he felt drunk in other ways too.  Nothing this exciting _ever_ happened to him.

Peter knew that whatever had just happened and whatever was going to happen was confusing and most certainly not _right_ in any way.  He knew he’d gotten himself into a mess – he was _fifteen_ and he’d just made out with a grown man who wasn’t any the wiser as to how old he was – but Peter really couldn’t bring himself to care at this point.  For now, he’d enjoy himself.  He’d deal with the consequences later.


	2. Rush

“Peter, Honey!  Are you up yet?”

Peter jolted awake at May’s voice from the other side of his bedroom door.  He rubbed his eyes, still half asleep.  He had forgotten to set an alarm?  May never woke him up.

“Peter?” May’s voice came again, sounding concerned. 

“’M up!” Peter slurred.

“Oh, good.  I’m off to work now, have a nice day at school!”

“I will,” Peter said, just loud enough for her to be able to hear him.  As soon as Peter heard the front door slam shut, signalling that he was alone, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time.  It was 8:23.

 _Fuck_ , Peter thought, jumping out of bed and getting dressed in the first clothes he could find.  He was supposed to have left home fifteen minutes ago.  He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair – he’d have to miss breakfast.  As he brushed his teeth, he stared at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror.  His hair was all over the place and his eyes looked dead.  He shouldn’t have _drank_.  He mentally kicked himself.  If he hadn’t been so drunk, he’d have remembered to set an alarm and he wouldn’t be in such a rush this morning.  Not to mention, he’d probably look a lot more presentable.

He squeezed some hair gel onto the palm of his hand and ran it through his hair, trying to tame it at least a little.  Memories of the man in the bar yesterday flooded back into his mind, and Peter suddenly felt giddy and all tingly inside.  He’d intended to send Tony a text when he’d got home last night, but he must have fallen asleep before he’d gotten a chance.  He frowned when he realised that Tony hadn’t texted him either.  He really hoped that they _would_ get a chance to see each other again – he couldn’t bear to think that their magical moment in that bar was a one-time thing.

But he couldn’t think about that right now.  He needed to get to school.  Peter grabbed his backpack from the side of his bed, took a quick glance around to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, and then he rushed out the door towards the bus stop. 

He was _so_ going to be late, and Peter was _never_ late.  Much as he hated to admit it, Peter was a goody-goody at school.  Always punctual, never disruptive in class, always submitting his work on time…

Peter’s eyes widened as he realised he hadn’t printed off his English homework.  Another thing he’d intended on doing last night which had passed him by as he passed out in his bed much earlier than he should have.  _I’m never drinking again_ , he told himself for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past twenty-four hours.  He decided he’d go to the school library as soon as he got in to print his homework from his flash drive – luckily he had _that_ with him.  English was second period, so he wouldn’t get another chance if he didn’t go the library first thing.

The only problem was that he might miss the start of physics, and they had a new teacher.  As much as Peter wanted to make a good first impression, he didn’t want to end up with detention for not submitting his English homework.

The bus arrived and Peter hopped on, taking his seat and putting his headphones on so that he could drown out the chattering of the passengers around him and focus on thinking about Tony again.

Before he knew it, he was at school.  He practically sprinted towards the library, without stopping to even check what the time was – it was unimportant.  He’d be printing off his homework whether it was 9:00 or 9:30. 

The librarian gave Peter a confused look as Peter dashed into the room, red-faced and out of breath.  “I need to… _phew_ … to print my homework, Miss, if you don’t mind?”

The librarian gestured towards one of the computers, and Peter sat down quickly, pulling the flash drive out of his backpack and inserting it into the usb port.  He logged onto the computer and brought his English homework up.  He didn’t have time to check it one last time before he pressed ‘ctrl+p’ on the keyboard and sent his homework to the printer.  Taking his flash drive back out and logging off, Peter waited by the printer for his work to print off.  He reached into his pocket to check the time on his phone, and somehow it was only 9:02.  He was only two minutes late to physics… not _bad_ , considering…

As soon as Peter’s English homework had printed, he grabbed it, folded it and stuffed it into his backpack.  “Thanks!” he called to the librarian as he ran out of the library towards the science corridor. 

When he reached his physics classroom, he stopped, catching his breath once more, and clutching at the stitch in his side.  He then walked into the room, reaching into his bag to get his books out.

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said breathlessly, as he struggled to get one of his books out.  “I’m never late, I just needed to print something important from the library and I-” Peter finally pulled the book out and glanced up at his new teacher who was now staring at him.

And _holy fuck_ , Peter thought, mind racing, all remnants of what he’d been saying disappearing in an instant.  His new teacher was _Tony_.  _Shit shit shit shit shit, what do I do? Do I run away? Crap crap crap!_

The silence was becoming deafening as they stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say.  Peter wished the floor would open up right there and then and swallow him whole.  One of Peter’s classmates coughed, seemingly breaking Tony out of his stupor. 

Tony cleared his throat.  “I’m your new physics teacher, Mr Stark.  You’re late, as you are aware of, so please take a seat… Mr…?”

“-Parker.  Peter Parker,” Peter said quickly, staring wide-eyed at Tony.  He was painfully aware of the fact that his voice had gone embarrassingly high and he was blushing like mad.

Tony just nodded and turned away from him.  “Everyone please turn to page 54 in your textbooks.”

Peter walked towards his desk, legs shaking uncontrollably beneath him.  He felt like he’d fall over any second.  His mind was still reeling.  He couldn’t believe this was happening.  As he took his seat, he placed his textbook in front of him and realised he’d been too busy panicking about his predicament that he hadn’t heard what page he was meant to turn to.  He tried hard not to look at Tony.  Instead, he stared at the whiteboard that was behind him, which had ‘Mr Stark’ written on it in Tony’s messy scrawl.  He was aware that Tony was talking, but he couldn’t listen.  His mind was in a million different places.

Would Tony confront him about how he’d lied yesterday?  Would he demand to know why Peter was in a bar and accepting alcoholic drinks from strangers triple his age?  Would he tell May?  With every new thought, Peter’s heart raced faster and faster.  He didn’t even notice when Tony approached him.

“Why are you not on page 54, Mr Parker?”

Peter blinked up at Tony, feeling his face grow hot under Tony’s gaze and from the stares from all of his classmates.

“S-sorry, Sir,” Peter said.  “I didn’t hear you.”

The look that Tony gave him indicated that he was angry.  _Great_.  Peter sighed and opened his book to page 54 and tried not to think about how much trouble he was in.  Tony went back to explaining some sort of theory to the rest of the class, and then he set them some work to do.

Peter was able to focus a bit more once Tony stopped talking and took his seat behind his desk at the front of the class.  He worked through the questions in the text book, every now and then glancing up to see if Tony was looking at him.  While he was relieved that Tony _wasn’t_ looking at him, he couldn’t help feel a bit disappointed too. 

They’d really connected yesterday.  Tony had been his _first kiss_.  That was something special and something to remember.  When he stared at Tony across the room, it _hurt_.  Because Peter still felt the same way about him as he had yesterday before this mess had arisen.  Peter _wanted_ to kiss him again.  He had _feelings_ for Tony that just weren’t going to go away, no matter what.  It was stupid, really, how he felt this strongly about someone he’d just met yesterday, but it didn’t mean that his feelings were any less real or strong.

“Five minutes,” Tony said, cutting through Peter’s thoughts.  He looked back down at his work and moved onto the next question.  The work was pretty simple, and he managed to finish the final question before the last five minutes were up.

The chair at the front of the classroom scraped back and Peter heard Tony clap his hands together.  “Okay, everyone, that’s all for today.  Full attention on me, please.”

Some pupils were still writing, and others were chattering.  Peter didn’t really want to look at Tony but he did anyway, and almost looked away straight away when he noticed that Tony had been looking directly at him too.  He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest.  Tony looked away before Peter could.

“I _said_ , full attention on me!”

The class went quiet.  “Thank you,” Tony said.  “Your homework is to complete the questions in the blue box on page 55, due by tomorrow’s class.  Those of you who didn’t finish today’s work can finish at home and submit their answers tomorrow alongside their homework.  Any questions?”

Nobody spoke, and then the bell rang.  “Okay, I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Tony said, grabbing his briefcase and leaving the room before anyone had even gotten up from their seats.

Peter didn’t move at first.  He was stuck in his seat, staring ahead.  He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.  He was _into_ his teacher – even worse, he had _made out with_ his teacher.

 _He wasn’t your teacher back then_ , Peter reminded himself, but it did little to put his mind at ease.

“Earth to Peter,” came Ned’s voice from next to him.  “You coming to English or what?”

Peter blinked and stuffed his books into his backpack.  “Yeah.  Sorry.”

“Are you alright?” Ned asked as Peter stood and they made their way towards their English class.

“Yeah,” Peter said a little too quickly.  He glanced at Ned, who didn’t seem to notice anything odd.  “Why wouldn’t I be?” Peter added.

Ned shrugged.  “You just seem a bit distracted.”

“I’m not distracted… I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Peter said quickly, ducking into his English classroom before Ned could ask him any more questions.

* * *

The rest of the morning went painfully slow.  Peter _needed_ to talk to Tony.  The fact that they hadn’t had the chance to talk was excruciating.  Peter couldn’t take it any longer.

At lunch, he hovered at the corner of the cafeteria with his phone in his hand.  _I should just text him_ , Peter told himself.  _A harmless text_. 

But when he went to type out his text, he found that his fingers seemed to have frozen up.

_Don’t be a wuss.  Do it._

Peter exhaled and started typing before he could stop himself.

**_Peter:_ ** _Can we talk?_

He pressed send and then shoved his phone back into his pocket before he could let himself regret his decision.

When he sat down at the table with Ned, he left his phone on the table next to him as he ate.  Every two seconds he found himself glancing down at the screen to see if Tony had replied.  The wait for a reply was making him feel both anxious and nauseous.

When Ned got up to get himself a drink, Peter grabbed his phone and clicked on his messages.  With a painful jolt, he noticed that his message to Tony had been read half an hour ago, but Tony hadn’t bothered replying to him.

It hurt.  More than he cared to admit.  Breathing out through his nose, his finger lingered over the ‘call’ button on his phone as he glanced around the cafeteria to make sure nobody was paying any close attention to him.

 _Fuck it_ , Peter thought as he pressed the ‘call’ button and held his phone up to his ear.  His hammering heartbeat was almost louder than the ringing of the phone.

He hadn’t expected Tony to pick up, so when the ringing stopped and a muffled, “hello?  Who is this?” came through from the other end, Peter nearly dropped his phone on the table.

“Hello?” Tony asked again.

“Hi, it’s… it’s Peter.  Uh, Peter Parker?  Don’t you… didn’t you save my number?” Peter noticed how pathetic his voice sounded.  He suddenly wished he hadn’t bothered calling Tony in the first place.

A moment of silence, and then Tony spoke again.  “I deleted your number.  I suggest you delete mine, too.”

“We need to talk-”

“-See me after school.  44th Avenue.  My car is the red Chevrolet.  4 o’clock.”

Peter was about to reply when the phone call disconnected.  He swallowed.  Tony hadn’t sounded happy on the phone – on the contrary, he sounded _mad_.  But at least he wanted to _talk_ to Peter, and Peter couldn’t help feeling all fluttery inside because of it.  Boy, he was already in too deep.

“Who were you talking to that’s got you smiling like a little girl?” Ned teased, taking his seat back beside Peter.

“Wha- _nobody_!” Peter squeaked embarrassingly loudly. 

Ned raised his eyebrows.  “Come _on_ , Peter.  If you have a boyfriend, you know you can tell me.  Did I freak out when you told me you liked dudes?  No.  So you can _tell_ me.”

“Uh, if I remember correctly, you _did_ freak out and you searched every single website you could find about what it meant to be a ‘straight best friend’ so that you wouldn’t _disappoint me_ ,” Peter smiled fondly at the memory.

Ned grinned.  “So, how am I doing?”

“Great,” Peter replied, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.  “But I don’t have a boyfriend, and I have to go.”

“But if you did have a boyfriend, you’d tell me, right?”

Peter smiled and nodded.  “You’d be the first to know.”

Ned smiled back and continued eating as Peter headed towards his next class, still feeling excited that he’d be able to talk to Tony later.  He decided that even if the conversation went badly, he’d still try to remain positive – Tony didn’t _need_ to give him the time of day, but he was doing it anyway.  And that meant the world to Peter, so he’d see it as a good thing no matter the outcome.

The bell rang, and Peter walked into his biology classroom.

* * *

When the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Peter dashed out of class almost as quickly as he’d sprinted in earlier in the morning.  If Flash was planning on chasing him down today, good luck to him.  Peter was like a rocket.

He checked his phone at every corner he turned, panting loudly.  It was almost 4 o’clock and Peter was almost there.  Just one more block…

And then Peter turned the final corner, keeping his eyes peeled for Tony’s car.  He didn’t want to seem like he’d just ran the whole way in anticipation for their talk, so he took the last street at a steady pace.

Eventually he spotted a parked red Chevrolet and let out a deep breath.  This was it – the moment he’d been waiting for since 9:05 this morning.  He walked slowly towards the car and glanced inside.  It was definitely Tony’s car – he could see Tony sitting in the driver’s seat drumming his fingers over the steering wheel impatiently.  He hadn’t yet noticed that Peter was standing outside his car.

 _This is it_ , Peter thought again as he gently knocked on the passenger side window.  Tony’s head snapped in his direction, and Peter noticed that all the kindness and flirtiness from Tony’s facial expression yesterday was non-existent now.  It only made Peter more nervous.

He heard the door click as it unlocked and then Tony leaned across to open the door for Peter. 

“Get in,” Tony said, voice calm despite the anger in his face.

Peter quickly slid into the passenger seat of Tony’s car and closed the door.  No more stalling – it was time to face the truth now, and Peter wasn’t sure he was ready but Tony was already staring daggers at him, so he didn’t have much choice.  It was now or never.


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, two chapters in one day! What can I say? I'm watching Endgame in three hours and I need to do something to pass the time haha

Neither Peter nor Tony spoke, so Peter turned to face Tony and smiled softly at him, trying to break the tension a little bit.  Apparently this was the wrong thing to do, as Peter watched Tony’s nostrils flare and he looked, if possible, angrier than before.

“You have the _nerve_ to smile?” Tony snapped, making Peter shrink back against the car door.  He hadn’t expected such a harsh tone.  “You _knew_ you were a minor and you pretended to be an adult!  Do you realise that’s _illegal_?”

“I-”

“- _I’m not finished_!” Tony yelled.  “Do you realise that I could go to _jail_?  What the hell were you thinking?  You stupid _child_!”

Tony banged his fist against the steering wheel and turned so that he was staring out the front window of the car.  Peter jumped at the slamming of Tony’s fist against the wheel, and he swallowed a thick lump in his throat, blinking rapidly to stop the tears forming in his eyes.  He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but he hadn’t expected Tony to be _this_ mad at him.  Peter had _never_ been yelled at like this, and it made him feel like what Tony thought of him… a child.  A pathetic, _stupid_ child.

“I… I’m... I’m s-sorry.  I wasn’t thinking, I… I know it’s not an excuse but I wasn’t thinking straight because I saw you and you were so…” Peter trailed off, deciding not to finish his sentence with ‘you were so hot’.  He was sure that would only make things worse.  Peter cleared his throat.  “Anyway, in my defence, you didn’t ask me how old I am…”

Tony’s head snapped back towards Peter and he looked livid.  “So it’s _my_ fault now?  I should have asked?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like-”

“-What about when you deliberately failed to mention you were _fourteen_ when I bought you a _beer_?”

Peter blushed.  “Fifteen,” he interjected quietly.  “I- I’m fifteen.”

Tony looked murderous.  “So that’s supposed to make a difference?!  Fourteen?  Fifteen?  You’re still a _child_!”

“Look, I don’t know!” Peter replied desperately, wishing he could take it all back.  He wished he’d never called Tony to talk, and just left it at silence, because having Tony yell at him was heart-breaking.  He wished Tony would look at him the way he’d looked at him yesterday.   Peter sighed.  “Like I said,” he continued.  “I wasn’t thinking straight.  I should have told you my age, but I didn’t want you to know because I… I really liked you and I wanted a _chance_ with you, and I know that’s really stupid, but I said I’m sorry.  I’m really _really_ sorry, Tony.”

Tony breathed out angrily.  “YOU knew you were a minor and you let me KISS you.  You don’t _get_ to call me by that name.  I’m _Mr Stark_ to you.  I’m your _teacher_.  I wish I could avoid you, but unfortunately that’s impossible.  I’d appreciate if you don’t contact me for anything personal again.  Get out of my car.”

Peter’s eyes started to itch from the tears he was holding back.  “ _Please_ don’t say that.  I’ve never… ugh… how do I say this?  I’ve never felt so… connected to somebody.  Especially not someone I’ve just met.  I’ve thought about you non-stop since last night.  I know it was wrong to let you buy me a beer and to make you think I was old enough for you to kiss me… but I promise I’d never _tell_ anyone about it.  Just please don’t shut me out.”

“You do realise I’m thirty years older than you?  What’s _wrong_ with you?” Tony asked through gritted teeth.  “I could go to prison if anyone found out about this.”

“I’d never want you to go to prison,” Peter whispered, looking down at his hands.  “Like I said, I’d never tell anyone about what happened.  I’m not that kind of person.”

Tony sighed and glanced at Peter, seeming a little calmer than before.  “You’re my student now.  Do you even understand how awkward this is?” He sighed again, hitting his head back against the head rest of his seat.  “I don’t know what to do about this mess.”

“It’s awkward, but its… it’s not that _bad_ ,” Peter said hesitantly.  “We only kissed.”

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, for Tony sat up straight and glared at Peter.  “ _Only kissed_? You wanted something _else_ to happen!?”

Peter’s eyes widened as he realised what Tony thought he’d been implying.  “Wh-what?! No! No, I didn’t mean that!  I’m… a nervous talker.  I say stupid stuff that I don’t mean when I’m nervous… you may have noticed.  But no, I swear I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Look, kid.  I’m done with this.  Go home.  Forget it.  You’ll get over this easily.  You young people get over things quickly, you don’t really have feelings.”

Tony’s harsh words stung.  Peter could no longer hold back his tears.  His eyes prickled as tears ran down his cheeks.  “I’m not a kid, and us young people _do_ have feelings, so thanks a lot for hurting mine!”  With that, Peter opened the car door and climbed out.  “Oh,” he said, turning back to glare at Tony.  “And I’m not going to bother with my physics homework.  Deal with THAT!” Peter yelled through his tears, slamming the car door shut unnecessarily hard and storming off in the opposite direction.

He heard Tony’s car drive away before he could regret his actions and turn back to apologise.  He wasn’t even sure he _wanted_ to apologise.  Tony had been extremely rude to him so it was only fair for Peter to be rude back.  Maybe he shouldn’t have been so petty as to promise not to do his _homework_ , but he hadn’t been able to think of anything better on the spot.  It had all happened so quickly.

He decided he’d walk home rather than take the bus, so he could clear his head a bit and let himself calm down after what had just happened.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket, plugging in his headphones and playing the most angsty song he could find, and he considered deleting Tony’s number from his phone.

It had always been a terrible idea getting romantically involved with an older guy, and yeah, maybe Peter hadn’t been thinking straight at the time, but he could turn things around right now.  He could delete Tony’s number and never bother going to Tony for anything personal ever again, just as Tony had asked.

But then he remembered how it had felt when Tony had held his hand.  When Tony had wrapped his arms tight around Peter and shoved him onto that counter and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.  He remembered that pleasant tingly feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever he had thought about Tony before their talk. 

Peter _wanted_ to do the right thing and he _wanted_ to delete Tony’s number and just think of him as his physics teacher for the rest of his high school career… but he knew he couldn’t.  He was in too deep.  Tony might be mad at him, but yesterday he’d been mad _for_ him, and Peter was sure he could get Tony to loosen up and come around to the idea of them being together…

 _Being together_? He questioned himself.  _You’ve gone crazy, he’s your TEACHER_.

Peter sighed and removed his headphones as he entered his apartment building.  When he got inside, May had almost finished cooking dinner, so he sat down at the table and let his mind drift away for the briefest of moments.

* * *

After dinner, Peter started on his homework.  He didn’t have too much to do – he had to finish his English essay and then work through his math homework.  He was going to stick to his word and avoid doing Tony’s homework.  He smirked to himself.  If Tony wanted to avoid speaking to him unless it was necessary, then he’d make _sure_ it was necessary for them to talk.  Not doing his homework, turning up to class late for a second day in a row… for the first time in his life, Peter _wanted_ to get into trouble at school.  He’d never had a detention before, and he thought it was only fitting that his first detention would be with Tony.  Just like his first beer and his first kiss and hopefully many other firsts….

Peter grinned and let himself fall back onto his bed, head resting against the pillow.  He loved this feeling – what was it?  Having a crush?  Being in love?  Being love-sick?  He honestly didn’t know.  This was the first time he’d experienced any sort of romantic feelings this strong, and it made him feel like he was constantly on cloud nine – even if Tony _had_ yelled at him earlier.  It had actually been kind of… sexy? 

 _God, I’m messed up_ , Peter thought.  He grabbed his phone, replied to a text from Ned and then scrolled through Facebook to try to distract himself from his weird lovey feelings.  ‘Try’, being the operative word, because there was no way he could distract himself.  After about half an hour of scrolling, Peter let out a yawn and looked at the time.  It was getting late, so he decided it was time to sleep.  Just as he was about to put his phone down, he came up with the probably-stupid idea to text Tony goodnight.

It took him a few minutes to think about what he wanted to send.  He wanted it to be a little bit cheeky, just in hopes that it would add fuel to the flame of Tony’s anger tomorrow – therefore, more chance of a detention with him after school, the two of them alone in the classroom…

Peter started typing.

**_Peter:_ ** _Good night, Mr Stark.  Sweet dreams.  I know mine will be, because I’ll be dreaming about you._

He hesitated for a moment, and then pressed send.  He felt like a million butterflies were swooping around in his stomach as soon as the text status changed to ‘delivered’.  How would he sleep now?  He’d be constantly checking his phone for a reply. 

After staring at his phone for a good fifteen minutes, he resigned to sleeping.  Either way, he’d see Tony in the morning.  Maybe he could bring the text up to Tony in detention and ask him why he hadn’t replied.  Better yet, maybe when he woke up in the morning there would _be_ a reply.

It was 2am when Peter finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Peter woke up the following morning, he was disappointed that Tony hadn’t replied to his text, but unsurprised.  He had been expecting radio silence.  He _did_ , however, notice that the message had been read, and that satisfied him a little.  At least Tony had _seen_ it, and he would have _had_ to think about Peter one way or another after reading it… right?

He still planned to turn up to Tony’s lesson late, but he left home at the normal time and decided he’d just hang around outside until he felt like going in.  Physics was the first lesson of the day again.  Peter was a bit nervous about what he was about to do.  His classmates would probably suspect something was up when he was going to behave so out-of-character.  But Peter’s excitement far outweighed his nerves.

He waited fifteen minutes outside the school building, narrowly avoiding being seen by the principal at one point, which made him anxious.  Eventually he thought it was time to make an appearance in Tony’s class. 

Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn’t stutter, Peter strolled into the class as though it was 9 o’clock rather than 9:15.  He glanced at Tony, who looked exhausted with him already.  Peter considered apologising for his tardiness, but then he figured it would seem ruder if he didn’t.

“You’re late,” Tony stated, sounding irritated.

“Oh.”

Peter heard a couple of his classmates muttering amongst themselves, and he was already feeling a bit weird about acting so unlike himself.

“Again,” Tony continued.

“Oops,” Peter shrugged, giving Tony the most innocent look he could muster – eyes wide and angelic.

“Take your seat and turn to page 57.”

Peter was about to take his seat, but first he had to tell Tony he hadn’t done his homework.  He turned and walked towards Tony’s desk, eliciting a sigh from his teacher.

“Mr Stark, I didn’t do my homework,” Peter said quietly, keeping the same innocent expression on his face.  “I hope you don’t mind?”

Tony looked as though he was ready to snap, but his voice remained calm.  “Certainly not, Mr Parker, as you’ll be staying behind after school today to complete your homework in detention.  And I expect you to be on time from now on, unless you want to fail?  Please go to your seat and open your book.  You’ve already disrupted the class enough for today.”

Peter was about to say something else, but Tony had already turned his attention back to the rest of the class and continued teaching as though Peter wasn’t standing in front of him.  Peter turned to take his seat, trying hard not to grin at the fact that his plan had worked – he’d get to spend detention with Tony. 

When he sat down, he blushed when he realised Ned was giving him a confused look.  He had no idea how he’d explain his behaviour to Ned.  Maybe he could tell the truth – well, the half-truth – he had a crush on his teacher.  Ned didn’t need to know the part about how they’d made out already, and how this ‘crush’ was _so_ much more than a crush.

Before Peter knew it, the class was over and everybody was getting up to leave.  He noticed that this time, Tony wasn’t getting up.  Peter _had_ intended to leave, but now he very much wanted to stay and see how far he could push his luck.

“Aren’t you coming?” Ned asked.

“Oh, no,” Peter said, absent-mindedly, glancing across the room at Tony who hadn’t yet noticed that Peter was still at his desk.  “I need to ask Mr Stark some questions about the homework.  I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Alright…” Ned said with uncertainty in his voice as he left the room.

As soon as the room was empty apart from Tony and Peter, Tony sighed loudly and looked up from his book to stare at Peter from across the classroom. 

“This class is over,” Tony prompted.  Peter stayed in his seat, leaning back to get more comfortable. 

“I missed the first fifteen minutes, so I’m making up for it now,” Peter replied.  “So _anyway_ ,” he continued before Tony could respond.  “How are you finding the new job?  I think you’re a good teacher, Mr Stark.  Everyone seems to like you.”

“It doesn’t work this way.  If you’re late, you don’t get to make up for it later.  You need to think of _consequences_ before you do something.”  Tony shook his head, unamused, and continued reading his book.

Peter was sure he could push a bit more.  He decided he _wanted_ to get a rise out of Tony.  He liked the attention.  “Sooo, what’re you reading?” he asked, voice cheerful.

Tony didn’t look up from his book as he spoke.  “I think I asked you to leave.  I see no reason for you to be here right now – don’t you have another class to get to?”

Peter sighed and started putting his books away.  He got up and walked over to Tony’s desk.  “You didn’t actually ask me to leave.”

“Well I implied that I wanted you to leave.”

“I don’t recall-”

Tony slammed his book shut and glared at Peter.  “Stop being smart with me.  Why are you trying to get on my nerves?”

“I’m not trying to get on your nerves, _Sir_ ,” Peter said quietly.  He was feeling less and less confident with every word Tony said that shut him down.  “I just want you to talk to me.  Please talk to me?”

“I can talk to you if you have any questions about today’s topic,” Tony said with a defiant look in his eyes.  “Do you have any questions about the topic?”

“I have a _bunch_ of questions, actually.  Too many.  I’m not that good at physics, Mr Stark.  Do you do home tutoring?” Peter asked, regaining some of his confidence.

Tony stood up, placing his book into his desk drawer.  “No, I don’t intend to do home tutoring.  Besides, weren’t you just telling me the other night how much you love physics?  Or was that another one of your lies?”

Peter grinned.  “So now you’re acknowledging the other night?”

Tony closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  “Do you not have another class to get to?”

“I do,” Peter sighed, realising he wasn’t going to get much more out of Tony in this session.  He had detention later, so he could hopefully spark a conversation and reignite the romance then instead.  “So, what time are we hanging out later?” he asked.

“WE are not hanging out.  If you don’t know what detention is then I suggest you go and shove your face into a dictionary.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d rather spend my off-period doing something constructive,” Tony said, grabbing his things and walking out of the classroom.

Despite the way the conversation had gone, Peter couldn’t help but feel aroused by the whole thing.  Tony had been attracted to him in the bar – he’d called him _beautiful_.  Surely he must _still_ find him attractive?  He was just in denial, Peter knew it.  And that denial was HOT.

When he walked to his next class, he couldn’t keep the excited smile off his face as he thought about his detention later.


	4. Getting Over Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long! I can't promise updates will be quicker from now on, but I can promise that I haven't forgotten about this story :)

The rest of the school day seemed to drag for Peter.  He found himself constantly watching the clock.  Every minute felt like an hour and every second felt like a minute, and Peter just wanted it to be 3 o’clock so that he could get to detention and see Tony again.  He was starting to feel a little bit nervous and slightly ashamed of himself for his behaviour earlier on in class.  He just liked Tony… a lot… and he guessed that romance made him dramatic.

Finally, 3 o’clock came around and Peter practically sprinted out of his final class of the day to get back to Tony’s classroom.  He waited for all of the students who were inside to exit, and then he slipped inside the room, smiling softly at Tony, who looked away immediately.  Peter decided to carry on his act of confidence from earlier.  He glanced around the room and then back at Tony.

“It’s just us?” he asked, stepping closer to Tony’s desk and smirking.  “Am I your only bad student, Mr Stark?”

Tony sighed and turned his attention away from the papers he was grading towards Peter.  “Why do you talk to me like we’re friends?  Don’t try to get overfriendly.  Sit down and get on with your homework.  I have important work to do.” Tony went back to grading his papers.

Peter rolled his eyes and took his seat, pulling out his homework.  “I don’t want to be your _friend_ ,” he said as he flipped the textbook open to the page he needed.  “I want to be more than that, and you know that.”

Peter chanced a look up at Tony, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.  “I’m your teacher.  Nothing more, nothing less.  So, now that we’re done with small talk, get to work.”

Peter sighed and continued his homework.  It hurt.  Why did the first person he had proper feelings for have to be his _teacher_?  Why did the first person he’d kissed have to be someone he’d never be able to kiss again?  It was just his luck… and he hated it.  He wasn’t even sure why he’d pushed so hard.  He’d probably come off as creepy and annoying and Tony probably hated him.  God, every interaction they’d shared in the past twenty-four hours made _sense_ now… Tony HATED him.  He felt embarrassed and humiliated and just so _sad_. 

These thoughts spiralled around Peter’s head over and over, eating at the pit of his stomach and making him feel awful.  After about fifteen minutes, he finally spoke.  “Mr Stark?” he asked, voice small and lacking in the confidence he’d had earlier.  Peter didn’t look up.

It took a moment before Tony replied.  “Yeah?” he said, voice thick with exasperation.

“Do you… uh…” Peter blinked, trying hard not to cry.  “Uh… you know… nevermind.”

Peter heard Tony place his pen down on the desk, and he chanced a look up to see Tony staring at him with an annoyed look on his face.  “Spit it out,” he said.  “You interrupted my grading.”

“I- I’m sorry, I just…” Peter sighed and looked down at his hands.  “Do you… hate me?”

He refused to look back at Tony again because he knew if he did, he’d burst into tears and that would just make things a million times worse.

“Why would you ask that?” Tony asked, and Peter couldn’t help but notice his voice seemed softer, more friendly. 

“I dunno,” Peter murmured, fiddling with the zip of his hoodie.  “You seem mad at me.”

“Peter, I’m mad at you.  But that doesn’t mean I _hate_ you,” Tony said slowly.  “I’m mad because you lied and you’ve been acting like… like a bratty little kid all day, and I _know_ you’re better than that.  You’re kind and you’re sweet and you’re smart.  I got that from the brief encounter we had at that bar.  You’re not this person you’re pretending to be.  I don’t hate you, but I just wish you could be a bit more mature.”

Peter glanced up at Tony with sad eyes.  “I _am_ mature, Mr Stark.  I promise I am.  I don’t… I just… don’t know what came over me when we were in the bar, and I don’t know what came over me today… I guess I do stupid things when I’m around you and I don’t know _why_.  I’m sorry I was late today and I’m sorry I was late yesterday.  I’m sorry for not doing my homework and for my terrible attitude.  And I’m… I… I’m sorry for everything else, too.”  Peter couldn’t bear looking at Tony anymore, so he resigned to staring back down at his homework and thinking of _anything_ but how he’d embarrassed himself and made himself look like some sort of stalkerish weirdo to the one guy he really liked.  He couldn’t even concentrate on what he was writing anymore – he was too busy fighting back the tears.

Peter could feel Tony’s gaze on him, but Tony wasn’t speaking and somehow that was worse than when he was yelling or berating him.  Tony hadn’t even acknowledged Peter’s apology and that stung.  Peter hurried to finish his homework, desperate to get out – to get away from this room and from Tony.  He scribbled away and finally finished the last question.

“I’m finished with my homework, does this mean I can go?”

“Yes.  Just leave your work on the desk,” Tony said quietly.

Peter packed up his things quicker than ever and made a beeline for the door.  As he walked past Tony’s desk, he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him from walking any further.  He glanced at Tony, painfully aware of how watery his eyes must have looked.

“Peter, I accept your apologies,” Tony said softly.  “But like I said, I’m your teacher and I’m too old for you, and I _know_ you know that.  I hope you can-”

“-Save it,” Peter muttered, wiping away a tear with his sleeve.  “I don’t need to hear this.  I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Mr Stark.”

Peter jerked his arm free of Tony’s grasp and ran out the door before Tony could see him break down in tears.

* * *

Luckily it was Friday so Peter wouldn’t have to see Tony again for a couple of days. How had he managed to screw things up so much? If he’d only just accepted the fact that he couldn’t have Tony when he’d first seen him at the front of the classroom… maybe his heart wouldn’t be hurting so much right now? Maybe he wouldn’t feel like he was about to die from embarrassment.

When Peter got home, he decided to start on his homework to keep his mind busy.  It was going quite well until he got to his physics homework, and thoughts of Tony flooded into his mind.  Tony, standing by the whiteboard talking so confidently and passionately about his favourite subject.  Tony, smiling warmly at his class and answering questions with so much expertise that it made Peter’s heart race.  Tony, who had kissed him so intensely that night at the bar…

 _Keep it together, Peter_ , he told himself, but as a teardrop landed on his book in front of him, he knew he couldn’t continue his homework right now.  He was in no fit state. 

He closed his books and got up, resigning to drop back onto his bed with a loud sigh.  He tried to think about what sort of advice May would give him if he was able to tell her about what was going on.  The very thought of telling her what was going on was laughable – _“hey, May, I made out with my physics teacher in a bar and now things are weird, what shall I do?”._  Peter rested his hands on his sternum and stared up at the ceiling.

 _If_ Peter were ask May for advice and she was totally understanding of the situation, she’d probably tell him to move on, forget about it.  She’d tell him what happened with Tony was a one time thing and that one mistake (followed by some embarrassing behaviour) shouldn’t define his future relationship with Tony.  She’d tell Peter to stop thinking about Tony as someone he wants to kiss and start thinking of him as the new teacher who gives annoying amounts of homework.

 _But he kisses so good_ …

Peter grabbed his headphones and whacked them onto his head with much more force than necessary.  He turned on his playlist and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else.  He thought about Star Wars and a Youtube video he’d watched the other day and how Tony’s lips tasted and _STOP IT PETER_ and how hungry he was, and he wondered when dinner would be ready.

As if on cue, there was a quiet knock on his bedroom door and May was calling him to dinner.  He pulled off his headphones and headed out, glad for a reprise from his own stubborn thoughts.

* * *

The weekend flew by, much to Peter’s dismay, and suddenly it was Monday morning, fresh with copious amounts of rain and a cool breeze sweeping through the busy New York streets.  Over the weekend, Peter had made the decision to follow Fake-May’s advice – _get over Tony Stark_.

He had a plan.  Granted, not one of the best plans, but a plan nonetheless.

Peter was going to ask someone out.  Maybe if he spent time with someone else – someone his own age, and much more socially acceptable to date – then he’d stop thinking about Tony in inappropriate ways.  He just wasn’t sure who yet.  The only problem with his plan was that he’d never asked anyone out before, and if anyone at Midtown Tech thought him datable, surely they’d have already made their move on him?

But Peter wasn’t going to let this deter him.  He’d rather be embarrassingly turned down by a random person than have Tony reject him and shout at him again.

He spent his first class weighing up his options of potential suitors.  There was James, who was smart and not too bad looking but Peter was pretty sure he was straight.  Then there was Elliot who was definitely gay but _way_ too flamboyant and out-there for Peter.  Mick was too clingy, and Ben was too friendly with Flash, which was a big no-no.

Peter’s eyes landed on Brad.  Brad Davis.  He was pretty popular, all the girls were after him and all the gay guys were after him.  He wasn’t the best looking in the school, but he’d do.  He was kind, smart and bi, and Peter decided in that moment that Brad was the one that would help him get over Tony.

After class, Peter ran after Brad before he disappeared down the corridor.

“Hey, Brad!” Peter called, hurrying after him.  Brad turned at his voice and raised his eyebrows when he realised it was Peter who had called his name.

“Peter?  What’s up?”

“I know we haven’t really talked much… ever,” Peter said, still catching his breath from where he’d been running.  “But, I, er… was just wondering if you… um…”

He didn’t know why he was struggling so much to ask out a guy he didn’t even like.  He could feel his palms getting sweaty, and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he stumbled over his words.  Brad seemed to be getting impatient – Peter noticed him checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall above them.

“… I, uh… basically… any chance you want to go out with me some time?” Peter finally said.  “Like, on a date or something?”

Brad looked a little amused.

“A date?  With you?”

“Yeah, with me,” Peter said, smiling hopefully.

“I don’t really know you…”

“That’s the great thing about dates! We can get to know each other!” Peter said desperately.  “Come on man, please?  I really need this.”

“I’m sorry-”

Peter was caught off guard when he spotted Tony walking down the corridor towards where they were standing.  Without thinking, Peter threw his arms around Brad’s neck and kissed him squarely on the lips, much to his own, and everyone else’s surprise.  Brad kissed him back, but the kiss lasted only a few seconds.  Peter was aware of someone wolf-whistling from behind him, and Brad was smirking at him.

“Smooth.”

Peter smiled back.  “That’s me.  Smooth as butter.  I… don’t know why I just said that, I, uh… should get to class.  But are we on for that date?”

“Look, I’m not into the whole dating thing,” Brad said.  “But if you ever want to hook up in a store cupboard, I’m down for it.  I charge between $5 and $30, depending on what base you want to go to.”

Peter felt himself blushing.  He was about to reply when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“This is a school, not a brothel,” Tony said, making Peter’s face even redder.  “And you’re both very underage, so if you don’t want me to tell your parents about whatever inappropriate indiscretions have been going on here, I suggest you run along to class.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Brad said quickly, running off before he could get into trouble.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Tony.  It was crazy how the close proximity was already making his heart race.  He wouldn’t allow himself to feel anything, he wouldn’t allow himself to _want_ to feel anything.  He’d just get to his next class.  He started walking away.

“Mr Parker.”

Peter swallowed, closed his eyes and exhaled, and then turned back to face Tony.

“My classroom.”

“But I have Spanish-”

“-This will only take a minute,” Tony said, turning to walk back to his own classroom.  Peter hesitantly followed, and when they were inside, Tony shut the classroom door behind them and then leaned back against his desk.

“Selling yourself for sex?” Tony said, expression growing mad.  “What are you thinking?”

“I didn’t… well, I didn’t _know_ that was his thing… I was only… wait, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Yes you do,” Tony replied.  “I am your teacher, and I am responsible for making sure that my students aren’t putting themselves in danger.”

“Brad Davis is hardly dangerous-”

“-Irrelevant!” Tony said, standing up straight and rounding on Peter.  “You will not talk to him again, am I clear?”

“Why do you even care?” Peter questioned, eyes stinging from where he was trying not to cry again.  He hated when Tony used that tone of voice when speaking to him.

Tony sighed loudly.  “Because I care about my students.”

“Brad’s your student too, you don’t seem to be telling him to stay away from me.”

“Oh, I’ll have a word with him later, don’t you worry about that,” Tony said.  “But listen, kid, if you don’t want to get an STI, then stay away from the likes of him.”

Peter wanted to talk back, to accuse Tony of having feelings for him and being jealous that Peter had just kissed someone else, but he couldn’t form the words.  He wanted to stick to his resolution – he’d get over Tony.  And if getting of Tony meant keeping his mouth shut and agreeing with what the older man said, then that was what he would do.

“Okay,” Peter said quietly.

Tony seemed surprised by Peter’s lack of a snarky comment.  “Good boy.  Now… you better get to Spanish.”

Peter tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the words _good boy_ , and he forced the dirty images out of his head of him doing unspeakable things to Tony while Tony murmured those words to him. 

“Yes, Sir,” he replied weakly, as he left the classroom.

Little did he know, that the dirty images he’d forced out of his head at Tony’s words were the exact same images Tony was trying to force out of his own head at Peter’s words.


End file.
